


Winner Winner?

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: EXO Horror [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Band, Attempted Murder, Baekhyun-centric, Breaking and Entering, Gamer Byun Baekyun, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Other, Self-Indulgent, Skype, Student Byun Baekhyun, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Baekhyun's pretty sure his dumbass boyfriend and friend are playing a prank on him with all this bullshit aboutdon't turn aroundand anI need the police. He's about to scold them until he hears footsteps behind him - when he's home alone.





	Winner Winner?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I've been writing psych. horror for fic fests and wanted to see how some non fic fest horror prompts went
> 
> Inspired by a true story in [this short 4th of July horror stories video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8bI4ct8120).
> 
> I'd love to see what you think! I've been enjoying writing out horror prompts, so please do let me know if you want to see more of this, or if there's areas I could improve on !
> 
> And a massive thank you to Fe for betaing this and dealing with my weird horror ideas and a thank you to Ahri, my love, for yelling that I couldn't leave her on a cliffhanger and getting me to actually finish this

The darkening sky of Independence Day loomed outside of Baekhyun’s window as he fell silent, clicking and tapping his keyboard as fast as he could, his eyes narrowing. The only light in the room came from his two computer screens, less light to distract him as he aimed and took the final shot before the screen went dark for a moment.  
  
Baekhyun cheered with his teammates as _winner winner chicken dinner_ flashed across the screen as they whooped and cheered. They’re all grinning at each other on their webcams and Baekhyun looked over to his second screen to send a thumbs up to Chanyeol and Jongdae. He yawned a little and stretched out, quickly downing what was left of his energy drink before he sat back up.  
  
“You guys wanna play again? If we’re aiming for the official championships, we’ve gotta be quicker at clearing the island.”  
  
“I just need to pee.” Jongdae dropped his headphones on the desk, making Chanyeol and Baekhyun jump before they laughed. Baekhyun went back to the main menu to set up a new lobby for them, setting their usual password before he spun around in his chair, eyes closed as he bathed in the brief pleasure from their victory. Chanyeol made a noise.  
  
“I thought you said you were home alone?”  
  
“I am.” Baekhyun stopped spinning and grabbed his desk to stop him spinning again, frowning at the camera. “What do you mean?”  
  
Chanyeol looked puzzled and shook his head. “Thought I saw your brother behind you being creepy again.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I could have sworn I saw someone behind you like, kneeling on your bed when you were spinning.”  
  
Baekhyun blinked at the computer screen and switched his desk lamp on, turning to face it. “There’s nothing there, you probably saw my washing. Stop being creepy. It’s dark and I’m at home alone, jerk.”  
  
Jongdae sat back down, looking between their two cameras. “We been knew that Chanyeol’s a jerk, but why is he this time?”  
  
Chanyeol huffed and flipped the finger before logging onto the lobby, both of Baekhyun’s teammates chiming in at the same time. “He’s trying to creep me out. Thought he saw something kneeling on my bed.”  
  
“Dude come on, that’s a dick move! He’s home alone in the dark and he’s a baby.”  
  
“Jongdae, you’re such a prick.”  
  
“It’s true- HEY DON’T KICK ME OUT THE LOBBY!” Jongdae huffed as he signed back in and Baekhyun saw him pause. He was staring at the spot on his screen where Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s cameras were and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  
  
“Sup, Jongdae, you look like you just saw a ghost.”  
  
Jongdae shook his head and frowned. “Baekhyun are you sure you’re home alone?”  
  
“One hundred per cent. The front door hasn’t been opened since everyone left. Why?”  
  
“I… You have headphones on right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Chanyeol’s face also suddenly darkened before he turned his face away from the camera. Baekhyun frowned as Chanyeol called out over his shoulder, his usual reactions when someone came into his room and quickly turned his camera off as he mouthed something about mom. Jongdae licked his lips. “Baekhyun, I really don’t wanna freak you out, but you need to trust me right now. Do _not_ turn around.”  
  
Chills started rising on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. He wondered momentarily if this was a prank they were playing on him until he heard a floorboard creak in the corridor. Chanyeol’s voice cut through.  
  
“Hi, I need the police. There’s an intruder in my friend’s house. No, Sir, no, we’re on video chat, I’ve covered my camera and my friend’s wearing headphones, the intruder can’t hear me. Yes, Sir, an intruder. No, Sir-” his voice cut out again as he stepped away from the screen and Baekhyun swallowed.  
  
He carefully made the chat box smaller and opened something up wider on his screen to make it look like he had made it smaller to be able to see more on the screen before typing a quick message.  
  
_Jongdae, what the fuck is happening._  
  
“Baekhyun just. Just stay calm okay? Chanyeol was right there was… there was someone in your room. He’s just watching you from the doorway. Just keep acting as normal as you can.”  
  
Instinctively, Baekhyun’s eyes flickered to the top left of his screen, where the playback of his own video camera sat. Fear struck him as he stared at the doorway. Someone was definitely stood there, wearing nothing but black. They were tall, with only a short distance between the top of their hood and the top of his door frame.  
  
Baekhyun tore his eyes away back to the chat box and tapped out a quick _ok_ , trying to control the shaking in his hands. “Chanyeol! Come on! Stop sucking up to your sister, we have a game to win.”  
  
More floorboard squeaking. Baekhyun swallowed and tried not to shudder. He focused on opening up a website, pretending he was reading the gaming news as his fingers silently tapped out a message.  
  
Jongdae, I’m fucking terrified.  
  
“I’m here, it’s alright. Sorry, I was setting screen record up. Think you can do something for me?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Like Chanyeol’s coming back soon.” He tried to keep his speech accurate to Jongdae; if the guy could see Jongdae talking on his screen, it would be weird if he wasn’t replying, right? He didn’t know, was he doing anything right in this situation? Would this stranger kill him if he did the wrong thing, allowing him to know Baekhyun was aware he was there?  
  
“I need you to move out of the camera. Bend down and get an energy drink from the fridge under your desk or something. I’m recording, I want to try and get him on film without just his head over your shoulder, alright?”  
  
“Yeah, schools been tough. I actually failed my last test, my dad’s gonna kill me when he comes home and finds out I’ve been gaming all night again… I need a drink, hold on.” Baekhyun pushed his chair back a little to bend down under his desk. As he opened his mini fridge, he let a few scared tears slip down his cheeks before he carefully sat up again.  
  
Chanyeol’s voice made Baekhyun jump and his slippery hands dropped his can on the desk as he took a breath. “The police are on the way, Baekhyun, just keep up acting normal.”  
  
“Oh by the way, did you guys hear?” He tried to keep his voice steady and desperately cracked his can open to take a few sips to ease his throat, dry from fear. “The two student reps have been hooking up. They got caught screwing behind the bleachers. Suspended for two weeks.”  
  
“Junmyeon and Minseok?!”  
  
“Yeah, Junmyeon and Minseok.” Baekhyun almost froze as his voice cracked on his laugh but cleared his throat. “Jesus, my throat aches from screaming at you losers.”  
  
Baekhyun heard footsteps and saw the flicker of panic in Jongdae’s eyes. He was aware of the danger as the steps got closer to his chair. At that moment, Baekhyun realised the intruder hadn’t known he was on a video call. His eyes flickered to his own camera, watching the black figure get closer and closer. Fear and fire ignited over his skin, goosebumps and sweat forming along his arms and forehead.  
  
Within a split second, Baekhyun knew what to do.  
  
He watched in horror, almost frozen as the hood loomed over his shoulder. Baekhyun was vaguely aware of Jongdae screaming something and Baekhyun took his chance. He planted his feet against the wall his desk was at and shoved backwards. The figure went tumbling as Baekhyun’s wheeled chair slammed into him with full force. Baekhyun didn’t bother to check if the man was immobile. He was on his feet, sprinting by and out of the room. Adrenaline spiked around his body.  
  
Hide or run.  
  
The front door was locked, and his keys were back in his bedroom.  
  
The sound of Baekhyun’s chair hitting the ground echoed around his ears and he sprinted to the stairs, almost tripping down them. The back door - no, the house was too large. The guy was definitely over six foot and although Baekhyun was a fast runner, the stranger’s long legs and probably wider strides would easily catch up to him.  
  
He turned as he hit the bottom of the stairs, rushing into the living room. The footsteps were on the stairs and Baekhyun knew he likely had seconds. His body moved of its own accord. His hands picked up one of the heavy expensive ornaments on the side and chucked it through the window, jumping out after it with his arms over his face.  
  
Baekhyun landed with a jolt and let out a scream as he felt something in his knee snap. He crawled, stumbling to his feet and yelling as loud as he could, screeches for help ripped from his throat. Lights were starting to flash on across the street, a front door opened nearby. Baekhyun tripped as he hit the road, collapsing.  
  
He turned as his neighbours started rushing out. The woman next door screamed. Baekhyun stared at the broken window, shaking, as the hooded figure simply stood, staring at him. In the better lighting provided by the street lamps, Baekhyun could see the knife the stranger held, glinting ominously and he couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Tyres screeched, headlights blinded him, sirens started in the distance.  
  
The figure disappeared.  
  
Arms wrapped around him, yelling and Baekhyun could vaguely make out Chanyeol’s voice through the static in his brain. He couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. His chest was heaving, trying to draw oxygen in and he was aware of Chanyeol screaming as he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up to glaring lights and the soft sounds of someone crying. He blinked a little under the harsh brightness, turning his head. “Chan?”  
  
Chanyeol jerked upright, staring at Baekhyun before strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Baekhyun remembered everything, it flooding through his mind’s eye, and he burst into tears, clinging to his boyfriend. He hid his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying to curl up, only for a stuttered whine to leave his lips as his knee harshly reacted. Chanyeol leaned back, quickly stretching Baekhyun’s leg back out.  
  
“Don’t, don’t move it. Don’t bend it, you dislocated it.”  
  
Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair, carefully sitting up. Chanyeol’s large, gentle hands slowly wiped the tears from his face. “You’re safe now, Baek, I promise.”  
  
Baekhyun nodded and looked at the door to his room. His parents were outside, talking to an officer and clinging to each other. Jongdae was listening, biting his lips before his eyes flickered into the hospital room. Jongdae teared up and rushed past into the room to hug Baekhyun tight. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his friend, shaking a little as he started crying again. His parents were there, stroking his hair, whispering _thank god_ amongst other things.  
  
Baekhyun took a breath and leaned back as the police officer walked in.  
  
Baekhyun wanted to be sick.  
  
The man had been caught shortly afterwards. Some of the neighbours had rushed to find the man, easily disarming and holding him until the police got there. An investigation had gone underway for them to quickly find the uncovered tracks of the man stalking Baekhyun online for months, even going as far to sloppily use dark web technology to find his address. The man himself was a professional gamer that Baekhyun and his team had kicked out of a professional tournament almost a year ago. The prize money had meant to go to get himself out of debt, only for Baekhyun’s team to win and split the prize money. Baekhyun would have to testify but were assure that Jongdae’s quick thinking to screen record the video call would provide more than enough evidence - his face had been caught on screen once or twice in freeze frames after Baekhyun had slammed into him. Baekhyun agreed to testify, dull and unfeeling.  
  
Gaming didn’t seem much fun after that. Within a week of being discharged after getting used to his crutches, Baekhyun couldn’t sleep. He saw shadow men in his peripheral vision and woke up with nightmares. Their parents agreed and Baekhyun moved in with Chanyeol. His boyfriend didn’t seem to care that he woke up most nights screaming; Chanyeol just hushed and cuddled him until he settled back down. He went back to school; people either ignored him or asked him questions that made him flinch.  
  
The trial wasn’t long. Within a few weeks, Park Hyungsik, 29, was sent to prison on counts of breaking and entering with the intent to commit premeditated murder.  
  
Baekhyun became a little wary of Chanyeol, Hyungsik’s last name haunting him into his dreams, causing him nightmares of the same event - except it was his precious boyfriend’s face looming over his shoulder. He was ushered into therapy, recalling the event countless times. He was given a label and some medication.  
  
Chanyeol reminded him to take his medication every morning, gently prompting him with a glass of orange juice over breakfast. Therapy started working. Baekhyun could start to game again, but he never took part in professional contests. He didn’t video call with his friends anymore, ending the call if they even tried to coax him into it.  
  
Therapy continued and his friends were incredibly happy when he was able to video chat for a little while. He slowly recovered, managing to get back into the habit of gaming with video calls again.  
  
That is, until, Baekhyun’s video call picked up a second face in the frame, someone looming in the window his back was faced to, shortly after Hyungsik’s release.


End file.
